Talk:Steam Armour
Element? I've been seeing some things maybe are unacknowledged element of probable "Jōkiton" (Steam Release) think I have seen in a Data Book, does it really could be confirmed? :The only reference to the ninjutsu Han uses comes from an art book by Kishimoto. The only thing mentioned is that Han uses steam-based ninjutsu, and that he wears this armour, which produces steam. It was never referred to as a chakra nature, despite what many people around the internet will say. Omnibender - Talk - 19:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Omni, I ask that you evaluate something for me. The content seen in the artbook is acceptable to the wikia? It's what I found a link that says the element is called indeed Joukiton steam. See: http://img140.imageshack.us/i/100ti.jpg/ That is a poor translation. Never put complete trust on translations. First of all, Steam Release would be . I get my information directly from English translations, the amount of wrong and assumed information taken as canon by those who get Portuguese translations is appalling. This is the best translation of that image I could find without spending too much time looking. Omnibender - Talk - 16:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) So Jouton Joukiton or will be added to the site? Why Artbook, and Kishimoto really confirms what is called Joukiton. Of course not. The term was never, ever, used in any sort of official source. The only reference to steam, in fact, suggests it's not even an advanced nature. The combination which could most likely result into a steam nature is already used for Boil Release, which is basically acid-based techniques. The only reference to steam in anything canon in Naruto is that Han uses this steam-armour, and that he uses steam-based ninjutsu. Nothing implies this is a chakra nature, or even a tailed beast skill. For all we know for sure, this could be a specialised form of Water Release, much like Black Lightning is an unique form of Lightning Release. It could be hiden ninjutsu. Nothing about it suggests it's a separate nature. Omnibender - Talk - 16:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) But Omni, cute, and it shows Joukiton Artbook (Kishimoto's words) will be ignored? I think they should at least put a parenthesis with the translation in the Databook. All articles in which the mention of steam-based ninjutsu is relevant already have it down. And this wasn't mentioned in a databook, it was in an artbook. Omnibender - Talk - 16:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Artbook is written by Kishimoto Artbook the same way. -_- I say you could put something like:Steam Element (probably Jouton / Joukiton). Got it? Not that this is actually a type of chakra, but .. As the Kaminari Kuroi, a Suiton advanced. I didn't say it wasn't. And you mean an advanced Raiton. I'm saying that the terms used in it to describe what Han does with steam were poorly translated by whoever did the scanlation you linked above. The translation took a liberty he or she couldn't have taken, and made it seem that steam techniques are way more than what the original text says they are. No, we won't use those terms, because that is speculation. Omnibender - Talk - 16:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I wonder if your argument would have a stronger impression on the IP if you said it in Portuguese... '~SnapperT ''' 18:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Raw information: 「イルカと馬を合体させたんですが思いつかなくて自分でもよく分かりません。ハンは蒸気の鎧を着てて蒸気を利用する忍者。スチーム人柱力です」 (http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_7u9gMhrSm6Y/SmyvEYqrb-I/AAAAAAAAE7o/crDQCcs_meI/s1600-h/100.jpg). I don't know Japanese, but i don't see here the kanji "Release" (遁). Apparently the Steam Armour is only related to a particular type of ninjutsu, but not a new element, like Utakata's Bubble Blower and his Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. Thunder God Cid (talk) 19:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Many thanks. I was looking for this image. Omnibender - Talk - 19:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) More steam, more power Could we add something along the lines of As steam builds and the pressure increases, the power behind his attacks increase as well with a reference to this page as Han's Steam Armour lets off a lot more steam then it did in this page and knocks Naruto much farther back(even with Killer Bee catching him)? Joshbl56 08:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I know what your aiming at, but we still don't quite know how his armour works. Maybe something like "He releases steam which adds extra pressure and force behind his attacks". Something like that? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 08:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :I think sticking to basic observations is fine.--Cerez365™ 10:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Steam armour jutsu It's just a guess, but how about creating a technique called "Steam Armour: Steam Enhanced Stength", since steam armour itself could not increase Han's speed and power alone, but only provides steam to use this technique. So, what do everyone think?--Omojuze (talk) 14:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) We do not know the mechanics behind how the armor works. Creating an article for that is just redundant in my opinion.--''Deva '' 16:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :With the current limited info we have, I have to agree with the former, it does seem a bit redundant to have techniques for the armour, at least ones as generic as this.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? ... we know much more about this than let's say made-up "Body Flame Technique" that's more than likely genjutsu while speculation is written in the article and it's still there and up--Elveonora (talk) 17:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Elveonora. "Steam Armour: Steam Enhanced Strength" should be kept.. --Omojuze (talk) 17:06, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :The difference between the Body Flame Technique and this are simple. The Body Flame Technique is in a single article. What we have in Steam Armor and Steam Armor: Enhanced Strength is exactly the same, if only worded slightly different. As of now, yeah it is redundant to have the new article.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) But if we add this technique, whe can delete steam-based ninjutsu from unique traits section, since that section kind of misleads people, since no steam-based ninjutsu is added to Han.. so?--Omojuze (talk) 18:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) And Steam Armour is no ninjutsu..--Omojuze (talk) 18:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i think it should be treated like the 4th kazekage's gold dust techniques. i think we should keep the steam armour: steam enhanced strength page and pile all his steam taijutsu stuff up in that, because like omojuze-san said the steam armour page isnt ninjutsu its a tool and should be treated as such. so like the 4th kazekage gold dust that only had his two most prominent uses of it mentioned, and the rest just piled up in the gold dust page, we should put his jutsu in a jutsu article and make the tools page just a tools page. also i know this probably isnt the place, but could i move the 4th kazekages uses of gold dust (from the gold dust (tool page) to his own abilities section under nature transformation? cause the gold dust is just the tool, and if we're not gonna give them jutsu pages they should be mentioned on the page of the character who uses the tool. (talk) 23:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :While I, like others, maintain that its redundant to create a separate article on this issue given the small amount of credible information it actually concerns, I have revised the Gold Dust as suggested. However, I've kept a small paragraph illustrating the Fourth Kazekage's use, simply because a tool article should to some extent describe how said tool is employed. The same goes for Han's Steam Armour, which as TheUltimate3 says, would mean a separate article would only repeat what is already described here ("if only worded slightly different"). Blackstar1 (talk) 01:15, August 22, 2012 (UTC) But steam-based ninjutsu isn't really a trait, it's a fighting style, so this technique shoud be created, since steam armour is not a ninjutsu, and han haven't used any other steam-based techniques. Seriously, if steam-based ninjutsu is added under special traits, but he doesn't have any steam ninjutsu created on him, really, that's very misleading, and this technique shoud be added, because it is the steam based ninjutsu mentioned (mabybe a different name, but still it shoud be added)--Omojuze (talk) 10:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Steam-based ninjutsu isn't listed under special traits anywhere that I know of. In his article, it mentions he uses steam-based ninjutsu, then it repeats (worded differently) that he employs it through the use of his steam armor, which is already there under Steam Armour. I'm still not seeing the reason for this Steam Enhanced Strength as no matter what, it is still just what is in one article, repeated in another.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree. Maybe if he had used it in another manner, such as the way the Fourth Kazekage does with his gold sand. That way at least we have a benchmark to work with. This just seems like a generic manner to use the steam.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I can see that we still don't recognize Han's ability as a jutsu, even through we seen that Han uses the same fighting style in NSUNS3. Well, let's just wait for the game.!--Omojuze (talk) 19:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Tailed Beast Skill Is the steam a tailed-beast skill? I for one think it is.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 05:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) i beg to differ. take a look at han's talk page. (talk) 05:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan